


Slipping Through

by ilikepie1079



Series: Raywood [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fake AH Crew, GTA!verse, I will add more tags if needed, I'm Sorry, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Raywood, Sad, Self-Hatred, Stay away if your triggered by these things, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal!Ray, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie1079/pseuds/ilikepie1079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had never been very stable. He had always been tittering near the edge. </p>
<p>But he slipped one day. And that changed his life drastically.<br/>He found himself in the middle of a criminal empire and mysterious skull masked man.<br/>And he still slid.</p>
<p>(Heavy suicidal references and maybe some self harm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, Ray Riding Hood is taking awhile to write and I can't write such a "happy" fic when I get in these moods.  
> These moods aren't very good for my health, and I know it, so instead of staying in my mind and thinking about it, I decided to write about it.  
> Don't expect regular updates! This is mostly a story to just kind of get out all my baggage using my lil' babe Ray.  
> It's your regular Immortal AH Crew fic, but with a lot of suicide attempts from a certain someone. 
> 
> Um, I listen to Slip by Elliot Moss when writing this, so check it out. It's a really nice groove.

Ray was falling.

He was drowning.

He was dying.

The cold water had frozen his bones and chilled his brain. All he could think about was the pain that ebbed from his broken form. He was sliding downwards to the bottom of the sea, his lungs slowly filling with fluid. The light beams that filtered through the water’s surface rarely brushed against him. His glasses had fallen off when he jumped, making him see only blurry forms and shapes. And when he opened his eyes, all he could see was small blurry lines that cut through the murky water. He was waterlogged and being pulled down to the depths of the river, the current only making him glide along.

Ray was broken.

It was a good thing he jumped off the large bridge and on such a beautiful bright and sunny day. Hopefully, no one saw him. Hopefully, he could finally grasp his wish. His death.

 _Maybe_ he was suicidal.

No, without a doubt, he was suicidal.

Wanting to point a gun at yourself, thinking about jumping every time you were near an edge, wondering how much it hurt to overdose, wanting to somehow die in some way _all the time_ was suicidal. He should have gotten a therapist or some meds.

Well, it was too late now.

Now, he sank through a rushing river, his breath decaying and the air changing to water.

Did it hurt? Yes. It hurt so much.

But, the pain felt rewarding in some fucked up fashion.

The pain was a small sign that Ray was still slightly alive. That he did have some sort of feeling left.

And he did deserve it. He was a terrible human being. He didn’t feel anything but hunger, thirst, pain and depression. He didn’t really care about love or friendship, and he lost his happiness so long ago. He wasn’t human. He was just some machine that worked and looked a lot like a human.

Ray felt his eyes start to close.

His last thought echoed through his brain before everything went black.

_And finally, the death bell tolls for me._

_Heaven or Hell? We shall see._

* * *

Ray woke up feeling like shit.

His mouth was dry and tasted of dust. The air surrounding him hung on his shoulders. It felt like death itself was in the room. A beeping sound droned, making Ray want to cover his ears. His paralyzed body was covered in stiff cloth.

Ray’s eyes opened slowly to reveal the bright white room.

_Hospital?_

The smell gave it away.

Ray groaned slightly, but the sound didn’t occur. Ray’s brows furrowed, but he continued looking around the room and getting adjusted to the light that fell through the half-closed blinds. Ray looked to see two blobs at the edge of his small bed. He tried to speak, but only the sound of air leaving his lungs rang. Ray moved his leg slightly. A pain shot up through him causing him to flinch, which made his back pierce with pain. He let out a strangled yelp, which wasn’t too loud. But, it was loud enough to get one of the blobs to move.

“Ray?” A familiar voice questioned, sounding groggy.

“Michael,” Ray rasped. He tried to squint to see the other man, but it wasn’t working.

The blob moved to be beside him and slid something on Ray’s face.

The world became clear once again.

Ray blinked.

He was right, it was a hospital room. And Michael stood beside him, his curls matted and brown eyes cast with worry and with a small sliver of sadness. Freckles decorated his cheeks, while his mouth opened. “Ray, are you alright?”

“Water,” Ray tried to speak with his grated voice.

Michael nodded and quickly handed Ray a small styrofoam cup that had come from the stand beside Ray. Ray grabbed it, wincing at the pain in his arm and back. Ray greedily drank the room temperature water, letting it rush through his dry throat and empty stomach. He didn’t completely finish it before Michael’s hand interfered. Ray stopped, but still held the cup within his weak hands. “No need to hurt yourself,” Michael stated, his voice quiet.

“Thank you,” Ray replied, his voice starting to come back. It was still a little irritated, but overall it was an improvement.

“It was no problem, dude,” Michael said, his voice monotone. He sighed, looking down at the ground. Ray tilted his head, and wondered why Michael was acting like this. Michael would never talk to him in such a soft and hurt voice. Michael would, normally, scream at him for whatever he did to get himself into a hospital. Michael walked back to the other person, sleeping at the edge of the bed.

“Gavin,” Michael hit the other’s shoulder lightly. “Ray’s awake.”

“Micoo,” Gavin moaned, raising his head. “Wot did you say?”

“Ray’s awake,” Michael repeated, but there was a little more emotion in his voice.

“Ray’s....awake..?” Gavin whispered, rubbing his eyes. “Ray’s awake...Ray’s awake...wait, Ray’s awake?” Gavin’s large eyes burst open, the green color becoming apparent. They shot towards Ray, and Gavin’s face filled with surprise. “Ray!” Gavin shrieked, quickly standing and running to be beside Ray. “You’re awake!” Gavin’s arms wrapped around Ray before Ray could protest, and then Ray was trapped in a hug.

“Gav,” Ray grunted, his body filling with pain. “You’re hurting me.”

“Sorry!” Gavin squawked, instantly letting go of Ray. “I’m just so happy you’re alive and awake.”

“Why wouldn’t I be alive?” Ray asked, his head tilting in confusion. Gavin’s beaming smile faltered for a second. “And why am I here? Did I get in a crash or something?”

“Do you seriously not remember?” Michael’s voice dropped, becoming intense.

“No,” Ray responded.

“Ray,” Gavin gulped, his soft smile dropping. “How could you not remember?”

“Gavin, Michael, I truly have no clue why I am in this stark white hospital room,” Ray stated, his voice even but quiet.

“Do you really not remember jumping off a fucking bridge?” Michael spat, his face changing radically. Instead of being soft and sad, his eyes were filled with flaming anger.

Ray blinked, somehow getting the feeling of cold water surrounding him. He felt the coolness fill his lungs. He felt his feet leave the safe warm bridge below him.

“Michael,” Gavin warned. He held up a hand towards him, trying to calm the raging man.

“Do you not remember writing out a note to us, saying that you wanted to die? Do you not remember giving away your stuff? Do not remember drowning in the water? Do not remember how sunny and perfect the day was? Do you not remember anything?!” Michael screeched.

“Michael!” Gavin yelled. “Stop it!”

“No!” Michael growled. Michael’s eyes narrowed on Ray. “Tell me why.”

“Uh?” Ray made a noise, unable to speak with the feeling of his lungs being filled with freezing cold water.

“Tell me why you jumped off that bridge,” Michael demanded. “Why did you want to kill yourself?!”

Ray’s breath evaporated. Suddenly, he was on the ledge again, looking down at rolling blue water. The small spring breeze lightly blowing across him. Tears streamed down his face, and he was sobbing quietly.

_You’re just a mistake. You should die. Michael and Gavin don’t even care about you. You should die. Your parents divorced because of you. You should die. You deserve the pain. You should die. You deserve to die. You should die. Die. Die. Die. DiE. DiE. DiE. DIE. DIE. DIE._

_Jump. Off. The. Bridge._

_And._

_Die._

Ray didn’t even think twice when he stepped into air and started to fall towards the water below.

“Ray!” Gavin’s yell brought Ray back to the hospital room. Tears were falling from his face and he felt as if he had a pent up sob in his throat. Ray’s eyes focused on Michael, noticing how Michael’s eyes had become hollow with guilt.

“Why did I jump?” Ray echoed, his voice barely a whisper. “Because I __had_ _ to.”


	2. Immortal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, um, this fic has just been started and yet you all seem to like it! Thank you so much for your praises, and I promise I will respond to your comments as soon as I can!  
> I was able to crank out some other chapters and so, here's another one for you all!

Michael and Gavin left quickly after that, all because they realized that Ray was in a hazy set of mind and wouldn’t reply to anything. Michael’s anger-filled eyes had become hollow and filled with, maybe, grief, regret? Ray couldn’t completely tell in his foggy state, all he knew was that they weren’t intense.

Ray sat alone for a while, listening to the constant beep of the monitors around him. He breathed trying to fall back asleep, maybe sleep could help him calm down. But, he couldn't help but feel water around him, to feel the sun beating down on him, to feel the bridge in his hands as he climbed up on the ledge. Every single time he thought that his thoughts were gone, they would resurface and replay in Ray’s mind.

But he was interrupted by a sudden visitor. It was a man, his defining feature being the curled mustache above his lips. His hair looked matted and his eyes were warm, even though they were a cool blue. He wore a faded suit with converse for shoes. A black bow tie wrapped around his neck, completing the casual suit look. Ray stared at him, wondering what such an interesting man was doing in Ray’s hospital room.

“Hiya kid,” the man stated, his voice being higher than what Ray expected.

“Hello,” Ray responded, unsure of what to say.

“So, I’m Geoff Ramsey, and might I say that I am delighted to meet your -uh- acquaintance,” the man said, extending his hand.

Ray’s eyes flicked over Geoff’s hand, seeing the letters on his fingers. He gripped Geoff's calloused hand. “Uh, I’m-”

“Ray Narvaez Jr,” Geoff interrupted. “I know who you are. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Oh,” Ray said, letting go of Geoff’s hand. Ray’s hand fell limply to his side, while Geoff's stayed in the air. So, Geoff was a person who liked to talk with his hands.

“Well, I’m a friend of Michael’s,” Geoff started. “And when I heard from him that you survived the jump from La Puerta Freeway, I was awfully surprised. Bridge jumpers normally don’t survive, so you are very lucky for that.”

Ray bit his tongue, keeping himself from retorting, ‘I wanted to die.’

“But, y’know what’s really weird, is that _no one has ever survived_ from that bridge,” Geoff informed. “They all end up dying due to the water being too deep, so they drown, or they die to the sharp rocks around the edges of the river. No human being has ever lived after jumping.”

“Are you saying I’m not human?” Ray retorted.

“Well, no and yes,” Geoff responded. “You’re obviously a human, the doctors would have noticed something if you weren’t.” Geoff paused. “Listen, I am being completely serious, okay? You might be immortal.”

There was a small moment of silence before Ray burst into laughter.

“Me?” He snuck in between laughs. “Immortal? Immortality’s a myth! Are you high?”

“I’m not kidding you, Ray,” Geoff said, his tone serious and grave.

“There is no such thing as immortality,” Ray stated, still chuckling. “Man, I haven’t had a laugh that good in a while.”

“Ray, you had mended all your broken bones in a matter of minutes” Geoff stated. “When they got you out of the water, your lungs got rid of the water after a few seconds by somehow absorbing it. Here I even have proof of something.” Geoff reached into his pocket and pulled out a smartphone. He tapped quickly and turned it to show a picture of a large scar on what looked to be Ray’s arm. “This was your left arm. It got caught on a rock that was on the bottom of the river.” Geoff put his phone his away. “Now, look at your arm now.”

Ray expected to see gauze or maybe at least some form of scratch, but instead when he tilted his head and looked over at his left arm, he saw no damage to his skin. There wasn’t even a scratch. Ray’s expression changed to alarm. “Then....then, why do I hurt all over? And how did you get that picture? Why would Michael tell you about me?”

“I was dropping Michael and Gavin back off at their house, because they were spending the day at the beach and needed a car. They went inside and I was backing out when Michael rushed out, yelling about needing to go to a bridge,” Geoff explained. “I drove the both of them to the bridge and we got there as the coast guard were getting you out. They said that you hadn’t gotten much damage, and since I have heard of the no survivor stories from that bridge, I thought it was peculiar. I was able to snap a picture of the huge gash on your arm. When Michael came up a few days ago, I asked him if saw that you had a wound on your arm, to which he replied no. That’s how I knew you were one of us.”

“One of us?” Ray questioned.

“You hurt all over because I came into to re-break some of your bones that shouldn’t have healed as fast,” Geoff stated, ignoring Ray’s question. “It sucked to hurt you, kid, but the hospital would be suspicious if you were suddenly healed within a day.”

“What do you mean one of us?” Ray asked, again.

“Well, that’s kind of why I’m here in the first place,” Geoff sighed. “I’m immortal, too. I can prove it, if you want me to. But, I lead a group of immortals and I was wondering if you would want to work with us.”

“What are you, a crew?”

“I guess you could call us that,” Geoff nodded.

Ray gave Geoff a look.

“Life’s gonna be real boring if you can’t die. We’re just thinking of making it funner.”

“More fun,” Ray cut in.

“Okay, more fun. What do you work as now? The grammar police?”

“Gamestop employee.”

“Then, why are you all up in my grammar?”

“Because that is the one thing that I hate people saying. Funner. It’s not correct and can be easily corrected.”

“Well, aren’t you swell. You must get invited to a lot of parties.”

“My friday nights are _always_ fun.”

Geoff chuckled a little at Ray’s sarcasm. “So, what’s your answer?”

“I-I-I don’t think I should,” Ray responded, looking down at his hands.

“Okay,” Geoff nodded and stood. “I’m not gonna force you to do anything. Just know that my door is always open. And if you want to join, here’s my card.” A small business card fluttered into Ray’s hands. Ray lifted his head to watch Geoff leave the room, and then he examined the small card.

 

_Geoff Ramsey_

_Founding Father of Rooster Teeth_

_(213)-555-6739_

 

“Rooster Teeth,” Ray whispered to himself. He’d have to look them up later. Ray quickly hid the card under his covers when he heard the door open.

“Hello, Mr. Narvaez,” a nurse stated, walking into the room. Ray felt relief flood his system, it was only just a nurse. “Before I start, do you have any questions?”

“Um, how long have I been here?” Ray asked.

“About three days, sir,” the nurse replied.

“How longer am I expected to be here?” Ray inquired.

“Um, maybe two days to a week longer?” The nurse said.

Ray sighed, he could barely stand hospital rooms. This was going to be the _best_ week of his life.


	3. Brogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all for your kudos and comments! I honestly didn't think people would like this...haha... Well, um enjoy the brotp, Ray and Micoo!

The sound of an alarm cut through Ray’s empty sleep.

Ray groaned, hitting the small clock beside his bed and hoping that he hit the snooze button. The beeping stopped, but there was still a ringing in Ray’s ears. The beeping of the hospital machines. Michael’s callous words echoed through Ray’s head. And Ray was back on the bridge.

He could still remember it vividly. The tears rolling down his cheeks while suicidal shouts resonated in his head. His scuffed up vans held him slightly steady even though there was a breeze that threatened to push him off. And all he could do was stare at the swirling water below, letting his glasses inch down his nose. All he did was stare and cry.

Ray never cried. He didn’t cry when his parent’s were screaming at each other for weeks on end. He didn’t cry when he got picked on by the bullies at school. He didn’t cry when he heard of his _abuela_ ’s death. He didn’t cry when his mother told him that she was divorcing his father. He didn’t cry when he watched his father gather his stuff and run out of the house right after Ray’s mother telling Ray about the divorce. He didn’t cry even though his father never called or talked to Ray. He didn’t cry when he would find his mother sobbing in the corner of her closet. He didn’t cry when she started a flower shop, and she started to finally look happy again.

He did cry when his mother was shot and killed by a policeman. Apparently, there was bank robbery and the robbers pledged to kill no one if they just got the money. They were true to their word until the end of it when the police barged through, their guns blazing. A stray bullet shot Ray’s mother in the side and she bled out before any paramedic could get to her. Ray had cried when he found out. He walked to his mother’s closet and cried in the exact corner she did. He sobbed for hours, hoping that it was some sort of sick or twisted dream. He hoped that his mother was okay, that it was a prank. He cried and cried and cried.

At the funeral, he didn’t even shed a tear. He was blank, unmoving. He spoke at the funeral, his words were soft and his speech was short. He was the last to go. All he really wanted was to get out of the itchy and starched suit, and go home. He wanted to walk in the door of the apartment and see his mother cooking her famous homemade enchiladas. She would smile and ask him to help cut the vegetables, then ask him how his day was. She would never push him to get a better job or go back to school. No, she just let him live with her and keep her company.

Ray just wanted to see her beautiful, kind, brown eyes, her soft smile, her straight, dark hair tucked back into a ponytail, her smooth tan skin, her slender lips and her long hands. He wanted to hear her light laugh, her dark tone, and just hear her voice. He wanted to hold onto her hand or feel her pull him into a warm embrace.

And all of that was gone with just a bullet.

He had to move out of the apartment. He had to divvy up her stuff according to her will. Most of her stuff was given to Ray, which was quite nice. He was able to keep all the photo albums of them, he was able to have all her favorite mugs, he was able to have her large cookbook with a bunch of spanish recipies, he was able to have her little trinkets that she spaced throughout the apartment that she played with when she was bored. She gave off most the china to Ray’s few relatives that lived practically on the other side of the world, but she spared Ray her favorite tea set and two or three pots for plants. Ray sold the flower shop, unable to take care of it. Ray had never had his mother’s green thumb. Ray had to keep on with life, and he did.

He met Michael Jones, a fiery passionate man that had lit Ray’s world back up again. He had just stumbled upon the man while gaming and chatted with him. Michael made Ray laugh for the first time in years. Michael was living in New Jersey at the time, but was soon moving to Los Santos. Ray had already been living in Los Santos for a year or two after his mother’s death, in attempts to try and move away from the terrible memories. Los Santos was only slightly different from New York, but it mostly helped relieve some of the wrecking pain Ray had encountered on a daily basis.

Ray offered to help Michael move a few months into their friendship. Michael was ecstatic, to say the least. They met each other for the first time outside some stupid coffee shop near Ray’s apartment. Michael had been visiting to check out the place he was living one last time before the big move. Michael and Ray instantly recognized each other, their heavy and long Skype conversations helping them identify the other. They hit it off immediately, chatting with each other effortlessly. Turned out, Michael’s apartment building was right next to Ray’s, which meant that they would be hanging out all the time.

After moving day, which was a lot of carrying heavy boxes up stairs and lots of cursing on both of the boy’s parts, Michael and Ray were with each other a lot. Michael would invite Ray over or the opposite. Sometimes they would make dinner together, order takeout and game, do stupid things like go to gun ranges, do what normal best friends do. Well, actually, they were a lot closer than best friends. Ray had seen Michael naked a bunch of times, had kissed him plenty of time, too. Michael would sometimes get drunk in his apartment, walk around with boxers or nothing on. Ray had become almost unfazed by it. And about the kissing, Michael really liked to go to bars, and did respect that Ray didn’t drink but would still come with. But, Michael would always go to gay bars, because he was bisexual but apparently loved D a little more than V. Ray didn’t really care about sexuality, just kinda telling Michael that he was either asexual or demisexual, and probably panromantic. Michael shrugged when he told him, saying that as long as Ray wasn’t a hardcore Christian that hated gays, Michael was cool with Ray.

But, often times at these gay bars, Michael would attract men that Michael did _not_ want. Michael would give them a look and Ray would sweep in, using the boyfriend claim. The unwanted men would laugh, yelling at them to prove it or some shit like that. And, without hesitation, Ray would kiss Michael square in the lips. The first time had been a shock to Michael, in fact, all Ray did was a lingering peck on Michael’s lips. But, nowadays, Ray could full on kiss Michael with tongue and all. Michael would go along with it. And the both of them knew that there was no sexual attraction there. They were just performing, to keep the creeps away.

And it got even worse when Michael moved in with Ray.

They knew everything about each other, i.e. dick size, their preferences in men or women, their kinks, their favorite position, top or bottom. There was no true boundary in between them. Hell, if they had to have sex with each other, they’d do it in a heartbeat.

They loved each other, but not in the gay way.

Ray’s phone beeped from the floor. Ray groaned and turned in bed. He reached down, searching for the smartphone and finding it after a small struggle. He slid on his glasses with his other hand after rubbing his eyes. He blinked and squinted at the bright phone screen. He unlocked the phone and read the new message that was on his phone.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Ray whispered under his breath. He had received three new messages from Michael Jones.

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:34 am)

 

_I heard that ur back from the hospital. Y didnt u txt me, u dick?_

 

_Let’s celebrate! Gav wants bevs, but i was thinkin vid games and some lil caesar's pizza. Also, my week at gav’s is over so, ill be back at home._

 

_And im srry that im not home now. Since u werent home i got really lonely, and Gav got really freaked out, so i stayed with him for the week. I want 2 give u a formal apology, but id rather do it face 2 face._

 

Ray sighed, once again and started typing.

 

**To: BROgar** : (sent at 7:35 am)

 

_Srry, i was really worried about work._

 

_Also, sounds good, what time? And it’s not a problem, dude. I just kinda wanted to chill by myself for a day or two, anyway._

 

Michael’s reply was instantaneous.

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:35 am)

 

_I’ll b swinging by at like 7: 50 to drop my clothes and get ready 4 work. But 4 2night, i was thinking like 6 or 7?_

 

_Also, okay. Did u take the therapy or nah?_

 

**To: BROgar:** (sent at 7:35 am)

 

_Sounds gr8._

 

_And no. can’t afford it, even with insurance. I got meds that will last me while. I’ll be okay._

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:36 am)

 

_Kk. Just want 2 make sure ur alright._

 

_Hey, do u want doughnuts?_

 

**To: BROgar:** (sent at 7:36 am)

 

_Of course. Why the fuck wouldn’t i want doughnuts?_

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:36 am)

 

_Jus makin sure, bitch. Calm the fuck down._

 

**To: BROgar:** (sent at 7:36 am)

 

_ily2 <3 _

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:37 am)

 

_ily but get outta bed or else ur gonna b late to work._

 

_I know ur on ur phone, and when ur on ur phone ur not gettin ready._

 

**To:BROgar:** (sent at 7:37 am)

 

_Alright, mom. Im putting the phone down._

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:37 am)

 

_ <3 _

  
(read at 7:37 am)


	4. The Lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thank you all go reading this schmuck! Um, I have to say that I really like where it's going. That's it? Yeah.  
> Uh, comment and kudo is you want to. K thx bye!

“MICOO!” Gavin shrieked, throwing his controller down.

“Micoo!” Michael retorted, teasing Gavin with a high voice and obnoxious British accent.

Ray only smiled and chuckled softly at the two.

“How could you do that to me?” Gavin shouted at Michael. “I was gonna get 3rd place!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault someone decided to blue shell you,” Michael stated, shrugging. He set his controller beside him and took a sip of the open soda on the coffee table.

“YOU HAD A BLUE SHELL!” Gavin bellowed.

“Calm down, dickhead,” Michael smirked. “It’s just a fucking game.”

“ _You_ calm down!” Gavin screeched back, crossing his arms like a kid throwing a tantrum.

“Also, great job, Ray,” Michael started. “First place, like always.”

“Thanks, bro,” Ray nodded. “Not even a hospital can get me down.”

“How was work? We didn’t get to talk about it,” Michael queried.

“Boring,” Ray shrugged. “I got yelled at a bit by the boss for missing work, but he wasn’t too harsh. Jessie was in today, so I got to talk to her. There was this asshole customer who couldn’t understand how the fuck video games work, I almost cracked but Jess saved it.”

“Maybe you could invite Jessie over sometime,” Michael offered. “You talk about her a lot, but I’ve never met her.”

“Yeah!” Gavin chimed. “I want to meet your girlfriend, too.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Ray retorted. “And never will be. Besides, she has a boyfriend named John or something.”

“Still, I want to meet her,” Gavin said.

“She’s just a work friend. We don’t even talk unless we’re both in the store or if we need someone to cover our shift,” Ray responded. “But, I’ll think about it, alright?”

“Okay, cool, and thanks” Michael stated, picking up his controller once again. “Another round?”

“Hell yeah!” Gavin exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

“Sure,” Ray smiled. He grabbed his controller that was residing on his lap. “Prepare to lose, bitches.”

“I’ll get you, Narvaez!” Michael retorted, playfully.

“X-Ray! Let’s team up against Micoo and beat him!” Gavin inputted.

“Team X-Ray and Vav!” Ray chimed.

“Yes!” Gavin yipped.

“Aw, fuck you guys,” Michael stated. “Teams are unfair!”

“Life’s unfair,” Ray responded, lightly pushing against Michael.

* * *

**< 3 ~ teh lads ~ <3**

 

**Vav:**  (sent at 7:45 am)

 

_thx 4 lettin me party w/ u guys! i had a lot of fun!!_

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 7:45 am)

 

_Yeah, y wouldnt u? Ray and i r fuckin gr8!_

 

**Ray:** (sent at 7:45 am)

 

_2 tru_

 

**Vav:** (sent at 8:50 am)

 

_ey! Geoffs havin a party this fri. u guys wanna come wit?_

 

**BROgar:** (sent at 8:51 am)

 

_hell ye! wat time?_

 

**Vav:** (sent at 8:51 am)

 

_8:30 pm at Geoff’s place. hbu x-ray?_

 

**Ray:** (sent at 8:51 am)

 

_I dunno. still dealin wit some shit, not sure if I'm well enough 2 come. I’ll see how I'm feeling 2night and 2morrow, then I’ll decide, k?_

 

**Vav:** (sent at 8:51 am)

 

_kk! tats fine. if anythin, micoo and i will b there. but, Geoff and Jack really wanna meet u~ soooo please think about it!_

 

**Ray:** (sent at 8:52 am)

 

_okay, I'll think about it Vav_

 

* * *

“How was your day?” Michael asked from the couch.

Ray sighed and walked into the kitchen. “Just another day.” He opened the fridge and gripped a soda. He popped it open, gulped down a bit of it and closed the fridge door. “How about you?” Ray asked, making his way to the sofa.

“Same,” Michael stated. “Well, Gavin almost got me fired by texting me the whole time while I was on a job. Fucker wouldn’t stop, even when I told him to.”

“Hm,” Ray plopped down on the couch.

“But, other than that, nothing new,” Michael stated, grabbing a remote and starting to surf through channels. “Was Jessie there today?”

“No,” Ray answered. “I was alone in shop. She got a stomach virus last night, or something. I don’t know if she lied because she had a wicked hangover or if she was actually telling the truth.”

“My wager’s on hangover,” Michael hummed.

“Me too,” Ray agreed, nodding his head.

“Did you decide about the party?” Michael asked.

“I really don't know about it,” Ray said. “I’m not sure if I'm well enough to go to a party with lots of drunk people and loud music.”

“Hey, Gav and I will both be there,” Michael affirmed, looking over at Ray. “If you ever feel like it’s too much, we can get you out of there and into a room where it's quiet and we can talk or just sit. Geoff has lots of rooms in his penthouse.”

“Speaking of Geoff, how do you and Gav know him?” Ray inquired.

“Gavin lives with him,” Michael responded. “I didn’t know him at first, but the dude had some electrical problems. Gav recommended me and I fixed it up. Geoff tipped me a lot and said that no one else had fixed up something like that. I started hanging out with Gav and him. He makes really good steak and burgers, and also has a huge sleeves of tattoos on his arms. You can point to any of them and he’ll tell you the story on why he got it. Also, he has the best mustache in the world.”

“He stopped by my hospital room,” Ray stated, quietly.

“Really?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. Said he knew you and drove you and Gavin to the bridge,” Ray answered. He wanted to tell Michael about the job offer and how he was immortal, but he decided against it. They were great friends and all, but Ray still wasn't sure if he was truly immortal or given a second chance. He’d rather just keep it his little secret until he knew more about it. “So are you guys like good friends?”

“I guess you could say that,” Michael nodded. “He’s not as close as say Gav and I, but I’ve gotten pretty close with him. I guess he been like my newest dad. He’s pretty chill, especially compared to Gavin. What’d he talk to you about in the hospital?”

“Just kinda introduced himself and offered me something, I don’t really remember. I think I was a little too high on Morphine,” Ray stretched the truth a little, not wanting to completely lie to Michael, but not wanting to confess everything either.

“Oh, okay,” Michael hummed. “So, you up for the party?”

Ray went silent, trying to think of his answer. After a few minutes, Ray finally replied, “Why not go? I mean, YOLO right?”


	5. Getting Ready

The rest of the week passed by, uneventful as always. There weren’t any big launches which mean Ray’s days were spent doing absolutely nothing at the cash register. Jessie would sometimes be there. Her large mop of dark, curly hair would friz out into a small afro and her brown skin would glow when she smiled. She had small freckles that populated her nose, kind of like Michael, and her brown eyes were always warm and inviting. Jessie was fun to have around, at least in Ray’s mind. If there was no one in the store and they were having a real slow day, Jessie would turn on the bluetooth speaker and they would jam out to random pop songs. Jess couldn’t sing for her life, but she could lip sync pretty well and headbang with her awesome hair. Jessie was fun, living her life freely.

What was absolutely hilarious in Ray’s mind, was when parents came in and talked to her, and they expected a laced accent or something that their racist minds instantly jumped at, and Jess would blow their minds by talking in perfect English. It was her major, which she was working to get at the moment. She wanted to be an English teacher, and travel around the world to deliver education to people all around the world. She had a grasp on quite a few languages, so Ray wouldn’t be surprised if she would end up accomplishing her goal.

Why she was working on a small GameStop that resided on the corner of a lazy street, was beyond Ray. She had told him that she liked video games, so that compelled her to take the job, but she seemed more interested in the stories of video games than the actual game itself. It was amazing how she knew almost every game, but hadn’t played most of them.

“Happy Friday!” Jessie said, perched at the door with her purse and sunglasses. “You have to tell me how the penthouse party goes! I’ve never been to one.”

“Don’t worry, Jess,” Ray laughed from the register. “I’ll tell you every detail.”

“Get laid or something,” Jessie replied. “You’re cute enough to get a one night stand.”

“I’m not cute! I’m manly as fuck,” Ray retorted, rolling his eyes. “And I’m not going to get laid. I’m just going to enjoy some time with my friends.”

“Hey, I’m just concerned that you won’t get love until you’re in, like, your mid-thirties,” Jessie responded. “You seem like the kind to love an old soul. And if you wait that long, you might not have the cute ass you have now.”

“I’m not the one drinking every night,” Ray responded. “So that’s something good for me.”

“I’m just having fun while I can, Ray,” Jessie stated, smiling. “And you drink energy drinks all the time. Those are terrible for your health.” Jessie’s phone beeped, causing her to stop her mom-like rant. She pulled it out of her bag and slid her thumb across it. “That’s John. Sorry, I have to cut the conversation short. Listen, I love you lil’ Ray. Have fun, okay?”

“I will, Jess,” Ray smiled. “Now, go enjoy your boyfriend and live your life.”

“I will!” Jessie yelled as the door swung shut behind her.

Ray sighed and waited for the day to end.

* * *

  **< 3 ~ teh lads ~ <3**

 

 **Vav:** (sent at 5:55 pm)

 

_micoo~~!! x-ray~~~~~~!!!! when r u gettin me_

 

 **BROgar:** (sent at 5:56 pm)

 

_i thought 6:30, but wat do u prefer_

 

 **Vav:** (sent at 5:56 pm)

 

_i want u to pik me up early. i wanna spend tim wit u 2_

 

_ey, x-ray, i wanna tell u dat geoff is really excited 2 talk 2 u~~_

 

 **BROgar:** (sent at 5:56 pm)

 

_gav, r u already bevved up?_

 

 **Vav:** (sent at 5:56 pm)

 

_only a lil :DDD_

 

 **Ray:** (sent at 5:57 pm)

 

_i’m excited 2. But, vav i have some work 2 do be4 the party. So we’re pickin u up at 6:30. Suk it up_

 

 **BROgar:** (sent at 5:57 pm)

 

_got’em_

 

 **Vav:** (sent at 5:57 pm)

 

_DDDDDDDD:_

 

 **BROgar:** (sent at 6:30 pm)

 

_here dickie bitch_

 

* * *

Geoff’s penthouse was more than just a penthouse. It was a fucking mansion of a penthouse. It was huge and filled with a lot of expensive items, the man was living the life up there. There was a bar, filled with a various supply of liquor. Nearby was the living room with a flat screen that was bigger than Ray’s bed. The place looked clean, but Ray would feel like it would be trashed by the time the party was done. There were already some stray solo cups on the bar when Ray, Michael and Gavin walked in. Apparently they had to pick Gavin up from a really shitty part of town, because he “lived” there. Gavin later told them that Geoff had kicked him out for a night because of something stupid, and he was forced to stay in his old apartment that he had gotten when he had just moved to America. Somehow, Gavin still owned it, even though he lived with Geoff.

“Michael, my boy!” Geoff had exclaimed when he saw the trio. He had been sitting at the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. He slid of the bar stool and pulled Michael into a hug. “How ya’ doing?”

“Great,” Michael responded, laughing a little. “I’m so ready to party, though.”

“Me too,” Geoff replied. He let go of Michael and looked towards Gavin. “Gavvers, are you ready to act like an adult in the house now?”

“Well, after this party, yes,” Gavin stated. He tilted his head as if he were winking, but the man was wearing gold aviator sunglasses which meant that no one could see his eyes.

Geoff gave a chuckle at Gavin’s idiotic behaviour and let his eyes wander to Ray. “Ray, how are you? Your injuries all healed?”

“Yeah. I’m doing okay,” Ray nodded, scratching his head. “So, um, what do you do to have this much money for a penthouse like this?”

“I do a lot for it,” Geoff stated, laughing at Ray’s question. “I suck a lot of dicks, man.”

“Whose dick are you sucking to get that much money?” Ray retorted.

Geoff full on laughed at Ray’s response. “Wow, I really like you, kid.”

“Geoff? Who’s here?” A soft and dark female voice inquired, from behind the bar.

“Jack!” Gavin screeched, flinging himself at the bar.

A woman moved slightly out of the way, even though Gavin was sent sprawling straight into the granite counter. Gavin groaned in pain as he hit the counter and slid to the floor, clutching his stomach. Geoff and Michael burst into laughter which made Ray chuckle a little.

“You fucking idiot!” Michael yelled in between laughs.

“He just went straight into the fucking counter!” Geoff chided.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked, grinning as she came out of the bar. Ray took the time to observe the heavy-set woman. She had frizzy red hair that cut off in a bob shape and green eyes that held a small amount of warmth behind them. She wore a large hawaiian shirt, populated with bright colored flowers and blue and white striped shorts. Her lipstick coated lips were twirled into a smirk.

“Fine,” Gavin wheezed, still clutching his stomach.

The woman’s eyes moved towards Ray, and her head tilted. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” she stated, holding out a hand. “I’m Jack, a friend of Geoff’s.”

“Ray,” Ray stated, shaking Jack’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Ray,” Jack smiled, and then moved to Michael. “You must be Michael. Geoff has told me so much about you. Sorry I haven’t been in the penthouse to meet you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, too,” Michael responded. “Nice to finally meet you, Jack.”

“Alright, cocksuckers,” Geoff interrupted. “Get Gavin up and let’s get ready to party!!”


	6. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I have been dead. Yeah. And then I found this story. And I needed to finish this chapter.  
> Um, I should probably change the rating of this cause it gets a lil sexual.  
> Thanks for the kind words and stuff. I might keep this going I guess.

Geoff’s party really didn’t start until 8:30, when Geoff broke out a huge amount of expensive liquor and screamed that it was time to “par-tay”. Ray had instantly cringed away from the alcohol, and stayed at the bar. Michael had yelled in agreement downing drinks alongside Gavin. The party then elevated, the music blaring, the impromptu dance floor was filled with a bunch of people, there were a bunch of shouts and yells, and Ray began to just feel a little more introverted with everything. 

Until about 10:30, Ray held his place at the bar, drinking water out of a solo cup. And he had made sure it was water because he had gone to Geoff’s kitchen and poured out the water and ice into his cup. He wasn’t about to accidentally drink by getting his drink spiked. So, he just sat at the bar, sipping water and watching the drunks grind on each other, flirt, stumble, and vomit. It was disgusting and demoralizing to the human race.  _ We’ve done all this and all we do with our Friday nights is drink and jump around, hoping to score someone to stay the night with. How pathetic.  _ Ray thought quietly. 

“Yo, someone’s got weed!” A voice yelled out above the noise and confusion.

Ray perked up at the word “weed” and found himself standing. 

He wasn’t a druggie. He wasn’t addicted to drugs at all. He knew how to stop himself when he knew he was going to overdose or go too far. He knew that it wasn’t a good thing that he loved the high drugs could give him, but it wasn’t like he  _ craved _ it. 

But, fuck, he loved drugs. 

He loved how he could just be in a daze and smile and laugh, like his life wasn’t terrible and a living hell. He loved how he could just forget everything sad. He loved how the endorphins would rush to head and made him feel so light headed. He loved how everything,  _ everything  _ was funny. 

A few drags from the community bong and Ray loosened up a lot. He sat at the bar, listening and answering his stupid questions that his mind would create under the influence of the weed. He munched on Chex-Mix from a small bowl on the bar, just trying to stop the munchies that happened from the drugs. 

Thirty minutes passed, feeling more like thirty seconds in Ray’s mind. He had sobered up a little more, just feeling more loose and cocky than he was originally. He wore a small smile as he inspected everything around him.

“May I sit here?” A soft and deep voice inquired from behind Ray. Ray spun in his chair and found himself facing a beautiful and slightly buff man. Dark blue eyes that looked like they held secrets, a small all-knowing smirk with light chapped lips, soft-looking light brown hair tucked back into a low ponytail, and,  _ holy fuck, _ his face was hot.

_ Yeah, not asexual.  _ Ray commented to himself.

The man tilted his head. “I mean, I don’t have to sit here. It’s just that the other seats are occupied-”

“Yeah, sure,” Ray answered, slightly grinning. “Go ahead.”

The man gave a soft smile and a sigh of relief, as he sat down beside Ray. Ray grabbed his solo cup and sipped at it. He didn’t expect any conversation with the mysterious hot stranger. He was just some kid at a party, no one with a face like that would be interested in-

“I guess, I should introduce myself,” the man stated. “I’m Ryan.” He held out a hand towards Ray. 

“Ray,” Ray responded, taking Ryan’s hand. He was in shock that Ryan was even speaking to him and that he replied with ease.

“Nice to meet you, Ray,” Ryan smiled a little more.

Ray’s insides melted a little.

“You too,” Ray nodded. He paused, his eyes rushing over Ryan’s form. It was spring in Los Santos, and yet the man was wearing a black turtleneck, covered by a black suit jacket, and had on black dress pants and dress shoes. How could the man not be sweating? “Where did you come from? A job interview?” 

Ryan chuckled, looking down at his outfit. “I guess you could call it that,” Ryan hummed, his eyes locking back with Ray’s. “I like the purple hoodie.”

“It’s Gucci,” Ray joked, tilting his cup in Ryan’s direction. 

Ryan laughed at Ray’s quip. A person walked over from the other side of the Barnard looked at Ryan, as if they were offering to grab him a drink. Ryan politely shook his head. “I’m not thirsty.” The other person nodded and continued walking down the bar.

“Not looking to get drunk?” Ray inquired.

“No, it’s more like I don’t drink,” Ryan responded, giving Ray a nervous smile. 

_ Holy shit, he’s my soul mate _ , Ray thought, his eyes widening.

“I know, ‘freak of nature’, ‘how could you not drink?’-” 

“I don’t drink, either!” Ray confessed, interrupting Ryan’s rant.

It took a second for Ryan to process but then he started to beam. “Really?” 

“Yeah!” Ray returned Ryan’s beam. “This is literally just water and ice. I put it in a solo cup because it was the only cups that were available.” 

“Really?”

Ray nodded.

Ryan laughed, “Wow, I thought I would be the only one.”

“Me too,” Ray stated. “Hey, I can show you to the non-alcoholic drink stash, if you want?”

“Yes, please,” Ryan responded with a nod. 

They both stood and Ray lead Ryan through the dark and sweaty place, until they reached the kitchen. Ryan reached the fridge and grabbed out a can. 

“What did you get?” Ray asked as Ryan popped open the can. 

“Diet Coke,” Ryan replied, sipping the soda. 

Ray just smiled.

“I’m addicted to it,” Ryan confessed. “I just can’t live without Diet Coke.”

“I get it, man,” Ray hummed. “Hey, so how do you know Geoff?”

“We’re old friends,” Ryan stated, moving to lean against the counter. “I’m not someone really close to him, but he yelled at me to get out of my house. So, I did.” Ryan paused to sip at his Coke. “How about you?”

“We’re new friends,” Ray remarked. “He knew my best friend, Michael. And he lives with Gavin, who is my friend as well. So, they both convinced me to go to this party and meet Geoff. Who apparently ‘likes’ me?”

“I can see why,” Ryan hummed and Ray felt beautiful blue eyes run down his form. 

“Uh?” Ray tried to speak but words failed him.

“You’re sarcastic and funny,” Ryan stated, quickly. “Geoff likes sarcasm and wit. He likes people that make him laugh. And you seem smart, which is another thing Geoff likes.”

“Oh,” Ray nodded, his panic relieved slightly. “Um, thanks? I’m not funny, or smart, so.”

“Um, no?” Ryan retorted. “Even though we practically just met, I can tell you’re probably pretty smart. And you made me laugh, which is something I don’t often do.”

“Yeah, no. I’m not, but thank you,” Ray responded 

“Stop,” Ryan frowned, sipping once more. “You’re completely amazing and stop talking bad about yourself.” 

“Well, thank you,” Ray huffed, holding his tongue to keep himself from responding to Ryan.  

Ryan gave Ray a pleased look as he sipped from his can of Diet Coke. 

“So, do you like video games?” Ray inquired, after a moment of silence.

* * *

“And that’s why weed is way better than cocaine,” Ray concluded.

There was a small moment that say between the before Ryan started to laugh softly. “We just had an in depth conversation about drugs.”

“Yeah, so?” Ray replied, smiling.

“Do you do this to all your girls?” Ryan asked, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. 

Ray broke out into laughter, a small part of him melting at how good Ryan looked. “I’m sorry, I should tell you I’m not straight at all.”

Ryan tilted his head while Ray’s laughter dissolved into the air. “Really?” Ryan inquired a small smirk growing on his face.

“Yup, I’m gay as fuck, man,” Ray nodded. “And don’t worry, I won’t give you the gay like all the Christians think.”

Ryan chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “Good thing I’m already gay so that I can’t catch it.”

Ray’s heart and stomach dropped. He was gay. Ryan was gay. Ryan was  _ gay _ . Oh my God, had Ray died and gone to heaven? What was life? What was death? Ray was living in a transcended form of life where a hot dude that was nice, was  _ gay _ . Ray’s heart rate increased and he felt himself spill over the edge. It had been a couple of hours, at least, and yet it had felt like a lifetime. Ray couldn’t breathe, endorphins rushing to his brain and lungs. Was this love? Because Ray was breathless and helpless, stuck on this wonderful man. 

“You okay?” Ryan inquired, a small smirk residing on his lips.

“Yeah,” Ray responded, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “Um, just never seen and talked to a hot guy, that wasn’t stuck up and rude, that was also gay.”

Ryan chuckled. “Thank you, I guess? I’ve just never really talk to people, so..”

“Well, that’s normally me, too,” Ray chimed. “Hey, we have been in the kitchen for like ever.”

“Yeah,” Ryan nodded. Ray noticed that Ryan’s blue eyes quickly raked over Ray’s form and then held steady eye contact with Ray. Ray shivered and melted a little more. “You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“Go out and dance together.”

Ray processed for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter. Ryan have Ray a look, but Ray continued. “Oh my God,” Ray breathed between laughs. “That was the best joke I have heard in a long time.”

“I’m not joking,” Ryan stated, the serious tone evident in his voice. Ray was able to calm himself down. “Dance with me, Ray.”

“I can’t dance for my life,” Ray responded.

“Same here, now come on.” Ryan’s hand wrapped around Ray’s wrist and, before Ray could argue, he was tugged out of the kitchen. 

Ray made a strangled noise, but Ryan must have not heard it because they were making a beeline to the dance floor. Ray tried to pull against Ryan, but the man was fucking jacked apparently because he hardly reacted or stopped. Then Ray was trapped in between grinding and writhing bodies, and there was no way out. Ryan grabbed Ray’s cup that was empty at this point and tossed it away.

“Now dance with me!” Ryan shouted over the bass heavy music.

Ray shook his head, moving back and trying to leave. But, Ryan grabbed Ray’s wrists and and started moving from side to side. Ray was forced to look at Ryan’s face which was occupied by a small smirk that made Ray’s knees a little weak. Ryan’s eyes were dark and teasing under dim lights that flashed bright colors. Ray’s heart rate accelerated. God, Ryan had manly hands. Geez, they were calloused up and strongly holding Ray’s wrists, Ray loved them. They could hold and roam over Ray’s entire body, finding all of Ray’s sensitive spots-

Ray had to stop himself from continuing his thoughts.  _ Fuck _ , Ray had thought he was asexual before this. 

“Come on, Ray,” Ryan said loudly. “Dance!”

Ray rolled his eyes and started swaying with the music. It was just some pop song with repeated lyrics all about love, like it held any value. Ryan smiled and let go of Ray, testing to see if Ray would run. 

Ray didn’t. He stayed watching Ryan move to the music. 

“Stop looking like I killed your puppy!” Ryan yelled, his smirk growing a little. “Have fun with me and  _ dance _ !”

Ray sighed. “I don’t like this song,” Ray retorted. 

“Don’t be a buzzkill,” Ryan stated, now beaming at Ray with deadly white teeth. “It’s almost over anyway.”

Ray just swayed while Ryan stepped and bounced to the beat. Ryan’s smile was killing Ray, even though Ray hated that he was moving. Ryan was happily dancing along and it wasn't too terrible. The man was smooth, easy-going, letting dance moves and steps take him over, but he wasn’t the best at execution making some of his moves a little sloppy. But, Ryan wasn’t horrible. He made Ray laugh a few times with a couple of ridiculous dance moves.

The current song ended and Ryan had a small layer of sweat on him. Ray chuckled, knowing that since he had barely been bobbing, he was all clean and fresh. 

And then, then next song started. 

And Ray lowkey screamed.

“It’s my song!” He yelled at Ryan, beaming. “Oh my God!” 

Ryan gave Ray a look of curiosity and Ray chuckled. Ryan toned down his flailing when Ray started shifting his hips. Then, Ryan’s curiosity shifted to amusement and something like lust. Ray’s smile grew a little, and started running his arms up his body and into his hair. He knocked his glasses askew, but he didn’t really care with the thud of the music behind him and the eyes that Ryan was giving him. He was rewarded with a rush of self-confidence and he gave a small laugh. He flashed his eyes at Ryan, knowing they were hooded, and bit his lip. Ryan’s eyes widened and his tongue dashed across his lips. 

“You told me you couldn’t dance,” Ryan stated, his eyes raking over Ray and his pupils dilated. 

“I can’t,” Ray responded, chuckling.

“Then what is this?” Ryan’s cocked eyebrow made Ray’s stomach flutter.

“I dunno,” Ray smirked, making sure his eyes connected with Ryan’s. Their heated eye contact made Ray’s heart skip a beat.

Ray slinked closer to Ryan.

“Dance  _ with  _ me,” he muttered, barely audible over the music. Somehow, Ryan heard and understood the meaning, because his large, calloused hands ended up on Ray’s hips. Soon enough they were moving together with the music, Ryan’s hands sliding along Ray and Ray quickly gliding over Ryan. Ray spun and pushed up against Ryan, almost grinding against the man. Ray was getting impatient and quite lustful. This whole love thing messed up his head and was making him rather unruly. He never imagined himself dancing with a hot guy at a party in a million years.

Maybe this Geoff dude wasn’t so bad.

Ray spun back, taking advantage of how close they were and snuck his hands into Ryan’s jacket. He looked up, making sure to lock eyes with Ryan. He was almost daring the man to shove him off, to reject his sudden advances. But Ryan just cocked an eyebrow and grinned. 

“Would you like to spend a night with me?” Ryan mumbled, his voice low and husky. The question sent warmth straight to Ray’s dick.

“I don’t think I would mind,” Ray replied. 

The song ended and a new pop tune took its place. But Ray wasn’t paying attention to such trivial matters. He was more focused on the older man loosely grabbing his wrist and pulling him to a dark hallway and into a room. And then, thoroughly being covered in roaming kisses as well as being straddled. 

The night was filled with moans and groans, and it was the best sex Ray had ever had in his life. 


End file.
